Thalasteran League
The Thalasteran League is a confederation of associated space stations located within the Milky Way Galaxy. The League composes of the entire galaxy's political system, and is commonly considered to be the sole supranational political organization across the galaxy itself. The League was formed after the Second Galactic War led to a victory for the allied democratic states to create a galactic government in which all of the galaxy could participate equally. The end of planet-based societies attributed towards the independent station structure of the government, and the final constitution, which was adopted in 5663 GD, outlined the League's government has a confederation unified by a central council in which the external problems of independent stations are resolved. The League Council is the principle organ of the government, which organizes League's various passive and reactive components towards galactic governance. Actions legislated by the council are then presented to the general public for their vote, a method of direct democracy facilitated by the presence of societal connection tools across Thalaster. If the populace has a general 3/5 approval of the legislation, then it can be enacted by the council. The Thalasteran economy is centered around the principle of a society in which pure PEN matter has become a commodity, and monetary values are based off of a standard thereon. The economic condition of the nation can be described as Aphroditist in major urban areas but syndicalist in smaller communities. The galactic economy is a totally isolated system in which market diversity and materialistic desire is entirely absent. Instead, the majority of the economy is centered around the fulfillment of the pursuit of happiness through association, which is easily facilitated with the manipulation of pure PEN matter. Labour within the economy is centered around the mining, refinement, and manipulation of matter from asteroids and barren planets, and these practices are attributed towards populace syndication and a standardized work quota which then allows for the leisure of the populace after a certain quota has been fulfilled. Galactic society has largely been defined by hedonistic desires attributed towards a meaningless life in which should be achieved pleasure of the mind and physical perfection in the mind of an individual. With the introduction of manipulated matter and the lack of need for specific elements, materialistic pleasures are obtainable by the entirety of society, and thus the principles of capitalism are obsolete. The pursuit of happiness through the values of love and simplicity creates a society with heavy disregard for moral or religious structure, and mass media, carrying culture, along with the high availability pleasure-inducing activities and objects further negates the need of social or moral order within society. The League is composed of several different species from a number of planets: Humans, originating from Earth, Balons, originating from Kaldas, Avaiards, originating from Darvek, Sarklens, originating from Aqu, Elduar, originating from Navarth, and Harth, originating from Impon. English, a Human language, has become the standard Thalasteran language, though in some more singular concentrations, other languages are spoken. French, Karlowek, Horshan, and Atsarkase are also major languages spoken throughout the League. Category:Thalasteran League Category:Nations